


Breathe Again

by SeaWeedHead14



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaWeedHead14/pseuds/SeaWeedHead14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungri and Jiyong had been connected at the hip since his arrival, and it was starting to piss Youngbae off. There were only so many times he could bite his tongue and play the role of ‘big brother.’</p><p>Youngbae just wanted to <em>breathe</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what this is. I just have an odd obsession with GDYB in Paris.
> 
> [Based off this photo: https://alwaystaeyang.files.wordpress.com/2014/02/gdyb-harpers-mar-2014-pre3.jpg]

Youngbae was fed up.

It was bad enough he had to compete with what felt like the entire world, but now he had to fight against his own maknae too?

He knew Seungir had slowly developed feelings for their leader, and he honestly couldn’t blame him considering he was in the same boat himself. Yes, even he had fallen for the undeniable charm that was Kwon Jiyong. He doesn’t exactly remember when it had happened, but he knew it had to have taken part sometime during their trainee days. Back then they were each other’s only friend, and they stuck together like glue. Being with Jiyong had always been as natural as breathing, but the anxiety that crept through him every time he realized their moments together might be cut short because of someone else, felt as if his air supply was slowly being restricted.

Today was one of those days.

He and Jiyong had traveled to Paris this time of year for some big fashion event. Jiyong was the real fashionista of the two, but when Jiyong had invited him and YG had approved, Youngbae was more than happy to come along.

It was near the wintery season and Seungri had decided to pay them a visit. It wasn’t that Youngbae didn’t like Seungri, hell - he loved him like a little brother, but he was not the person he wanted to spend time with on this trip.

Seungri and Jiyong had been connected at the hip since his arrival, and it was starting to piss Youngbae off. There were only so many times he could bite his tongue and play the role of ‘big brother.’

Youngbae just wanted to _breathe_. 

But today Seungri had tagged along with them to one of their photo shoots and they were both waiting for Jiyong to return from hair and makeup. 

“So how are you liking Paris? It’s a lot different than Japan, right?” He let out a light chuckle, trying his best to appear nonchalant.

“It’s ok. I mean the city is beautiful and all, but it’s not really what I came for.” Seungri shrugged and took a sip from his water bottle.

Youngbae figured as much, but hearing him say it out loud annoyed him.

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” He countered, and gave him a pointed glare.

The crease in the younger man’s brows and the slight shift of his stance let Youngbae know that his hidden message had been received, and not very lightly.

Just as Seungri opened his mouth, Jiyong appeared and stunned the room into silence with his sultry look. Youngbae knew no one could pull off an outfit like Jiyong, but this was on a whole other level. 

Seungri ‘s mouth stayed open, while his eyes hungrily roamed the man in front of them. Was he even trying to be subtle anymore? Fed up, Youngbae walked over to wrap a possessive arm around Jiyong’s petite waist.

The leader thought nothing of it and instead leaned in to his touch, making Youngbae swell with pride. It was clear that Seungri was not at all happy with the scene, but for once Youngbae couldn’t care less.

“The director said they’re ready for us when you are. I think we’re going to start with the outdoor shots first, while it’s still daytime.”

“Sounds good to me.” 

Youngbae smiled and lead the way to the photo site, with a seething maknae in tow. Jiyong may be a genius when it came to almost…well, everything, but deciphering people’s feelings for him was not one of his strong suits. In actuality, Jiyong was the romantic type who liked a bit of a chase, but Youngbae had come to realize that he would never fully comprehend the large amount of people chasing after _him_. Sometimes Youngbae thought it was for the best, but looking back at Seungri, he began to wonder.

Once they reached the outdoor setting, the main photographer greeted the three of them and introduced himself. After a few more moments of light chatter, he showed them to their spot and started directing them into positions. 

Youngbae could see Seungri off to the side, watching the scene as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Jiyong, ever the professional, was listening intently to what the photographer had to say, positioning himself against Youngbae just as he was told. Their first shot had the two leaning casually against a stone wall with Jiyong’s head resting on Youngbae’s shoulder. Although he was no expert, Youngbae felt that it was such a ‘couple’ pose, and by Seungri’s sour expression, he knew he had to be right. 

The photographer snapped multiple shots, expressing his joy with the two of them, but all Youngbae could feel was the extra weight and warmth on his side, making him that more eager. The next thing he knew they were being told to face each other, but to keep their faces towards the camera. Both boys turned their bodies towards each other and Youngbae took the opportunity to once again wrap his arm around the leader’s small waist. 

He began to rub small circles into Jiyong’s waist in between shots, causing the blonde to move in even closer. Despite the slight height difference, Jiyong easily fit into him, almost aligning their chests and torsos perfectly. He could tell his soothing motions were lulling his friend into a sort of trance, as he watched Jiyong’s eyes glaze over yet still managing to give the camera a delicious glare.

If Seungri had been sour before, he was all but fuming now. His jaw was clenched in a way that would appear unfazed to others, but Youngbae knew. 

And he loved it.

Pleased with their appealing dynamic, the photographer turned towards the pair waving his hands in happy agreement.

“Ok now look at each other as if you’re about to kiss. Yeah?” His French accent was strong, but Youngbae heard him clearly.

Apparently Seungri had too because he had slowly gotten closer to the filming area and now had his arms crossed tightly against his chest; his eyes darkened and his jaw still clamped shut.

Jiyong seemed to be the only one late to catch on, still resting into Youngbae’s firm chest and his calming touch upon his waist.

He simply nodded and turned his relaxed gaze to meet that of his friend’s. 

Youngbae leaned in close and Jiyong met him halfway, parting his lips slightly. Youngbae stared, captivated by the false invitation, completely mesmerized by his friend’s pouty lips being but mere inches from his own. Their breaths were soft and warm; intermingling for an arousing combination of nicotine and mint that Youngbae could not get enough of. He could feel himself being pulled into Jiyong by some invisible force, only being able to stop himself just as their lips lightly touched… -

“Ah perfect! Perfect! Now we move on to the next spot.”

And then everyone was packing up the equipment getting ready to move to their second destination, not having cared or noticed the slight contact.

But both boys stood still, unmoving from their spot, eyes still on each other. The sensation had only lasted a second, but the effect was permanent, and they both felt it.

Youngbae was excited and fearful at the same time, unsure of what was to come next. It wasn’t until Jiyong gave a small smile and combed his fingers through Youngbae's feathered hair that he felt himself relax.

“Come on, we don’t want to get left behind.” He then laced their fingers together keeping Youngbae’s gaze until he set them in motion to their next stop.

And despite the nerves fluttering in his stomach;

Despite the blood rushing to his ears;

Despite his heart beating like crazy…

Youngbae felt like he could finally breathe again.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw I love Gri and Seungri <3 (I just also love people fighting over Ji lol)


End file.
